Angel Bruises
by artemis-nz
Summary: Touya's always there to come to the rescue. Touya/Yuki.
1. Bruises

**I felt kinda guilty that I have ignored my original pairing for a while when making more Yu-Gi-Oh and Gravitation fics, and as I was looking over for what I have previously written for Card Captor Sakura so far I realised I haven't really been doing it justice... so here's another attempt at a somewhat angsty, somewhat fluffy (I hope) piece of fic for Yuki x Touya fans. The nest part of the story will be coming within the next couple of days. As always, reviews would be good and I hope you enjoy this story. **

Touya's POV normal

_Yuki's POV italics_

The night air blew cool and refreshing on Touya's face. Why he was going out at this time, he really couldn't logically reason, but with the kaijuu and Otousan gone for the weekend, the usually noisy house seemed suddenly lonely.

Entering the park, he sat down on one of the swings, swaying gently as he listened to the different sounds. The park was abandoned, of course, but it was never quiet if only one stopped to listen. The trees in the wind, the distant sound of slow-moving water, the ever-present crickets –

Suddenly these noises were drowned out as a human cry filled the air. Touya was off the swing in a heartbeat, his eyes frantically searching for the source of the noise. The cry came again, and Touya ran, coat streaming behind him. He was sure he knew that voice, but it couldn't possibly be –

"Yuki!"

_Huddled into a protective ball, Yuki flinched as blows rained down from three men. They were kicking him now, and he could do nothing but shield his face and call out in the hopes that somebody, anybody, would hear._

"_Just shut the fuck up!" one of them growled._

_Yuki ignored the command, and yelled more loudly. He felt another vicious blow in response, and then something kicked him so hard that he flew back several feet, head connecting with something hard. He lay there, dazed, waiting for the next blow that would surely end it. It never came._

_Opening his eyes warily he dimly registered furious yells, then a yelp of pain and indignation as a shadow seemingly appeared out of nowhere, rushing at the attackers. After several solid kicks, the group stumbled off, confused and scared._

_Yuki, with an effort, kept his eyes open as the shadow turned to face him, throwing into relief a face sharp with concern, a face Yuki knew well._

"_To-ya..." he whispered._

_And then it all became too much as the pain swirled about him, making everything spin dizzily. The last thing he registered before falling into the darkness was cool hands on his face, and voice softly saying, "Yuki..."_

--------------------------------------------------

Reaching the house, Touya carried Yuki gently upstairs and into the bathroom where, under the light, he could take a good look at his friend. Touya could have wept as he surveyed the limp form before him. Yuki was even paler than usual, and a small stream of blood ran from his forehead and down onto one cheek. His shirt was ripped, revealing skin already bruising a dark purple. Gently removing the fabric, Touya's eyes widened as he saw arms covered in bruises where he had used them to shield his face, and one very large bruise flowered on the slim boy's chest where he had been kicked. A bump on Yuki's head where it had hit the concrete completed the damage.

Touya let out a breath and, as carefully and gently as he possibly could, supported his friend's form on the stool while working to clean up the wounds.


	2. Healing

**Ok, so the second chappie of Angel Bruises is now up, hope you all enjoy! There will be at least one more chapter after this one, which will be up shortly – within the next week. Reviews as always are appreciated, and a big thank-you to those that have reviewed so far.**

Touya's POV.   
_Yuki's POV._

_-------------------------- _

_Yuki moaned as he felt something pressed against his chest – cool and soothing to the raw skin but also accompanied by a biting pain that made him flinch._

"_Yuki?" said a voice._

_Forcing his eyes open, Touya's face blurred for a moment, then came into focus._

"_To-ya... it hurts."_

"_I know, but I have to do this, or it'll hurt even more later, Yuki."_

_Yuki nodded, and clenched his teeth against whimpers of pain as pressure was once more put on his chest. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be supported by Touya's strong arm as he slumped forward._

"_Tired..." he muttered._

"_That's okay. Just relax."_

_Finally, after several more minutes of agony, he felt a cool cloth pressed against his neck, then his forehead._

"_Alright, that cut isn't too deep and the bleeding's stopped, so it should be okay. The bump on your head should go down too after some rest. Feel a bit better?"_

"_I... think so. Arigatou, To-ya."_

"_Good. Now, let's get you to bed. You can sleep on mine."_

_Yuki tried to protest, but Touya wouldn't hear it._

"_There's no way I'm letting you go home like this, and my bed will be the most comfortable. I'll use the mattress this time, so I'll be fine."_

_Still leaning on Touya, Yuki was half-carried, half-dragged to the bedroom, where he was helped onto the bed._

"_Stay there, Yuki. I'm going to go get you something to drink. You hungry?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Back in a minute then."_

_Touya disappeared down the stairs, and Yuki let himself relax. The bed was so soft..._

--------------------------------------------------

Touya came back into the room with drinks a couple of minutes later.

"Yuki, I got us some tea..." he trailed off as he saw his friend lying on his back, breathing evenly and deeply.

Touya smiled and, putting down the tray, looked down at the sleeping form. He just looked so peaceful and... desirable, lying there. Completely pure, and free of all bitterness, despite what had been done to him. The bruises showed up vividly against the whiteness of his skin, and yet, Yuki still looked so clean and innocent, like a child. A shiver from Yuki snapped Touya out of his contemplation, and he quickly pulled some blankets over the slim frame. Getting changed and onto the mattress, Touya turned out the light and fell into a light doze, ready to wake lest Yuki need him for anything during the night.

Sleep well, Yuki..."


	3. Tear

**This part was really hard to do compared to the first two, so I hope it turned out alright in the end. There will be one more part coming soon after this one. Gomen for the chapters being so short, but that's why there are 4 instead of the original 2.   
**

Touya's POV  
_Yuki's POV_

_-------------------- _

_Yuki adjusted his position on the bed, trying to ease himself into a more comfortable place. It had been some time now since he had first awoken, his arms and chest aching savagely. Rolling over, he tried to ignore the torture, but sleep evaded him. Yuki didn't want to awaken the body on the mattress beside him, but could not stop the low moan that escaped his lips. Touya was up and by his side in an instant._

"You alright, Yuki?"

"Gomen, I... didn't mean to wake you up."

"I'm a light sleeper; I would've woken up anyway. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Its really nothing, To-ya, you can go back to sleep."

Touya wasn't fooled, and got up to light the lamp. Then, pulling back the blankets under which Yuki's chest and arms were hidden, he examined the soft skin, noticing that the bruises had turned a shade darker.

"Is this why you can't sleep?"

"They're honestly not that bad, To-ya."

"Liar." The word was said with both concern and amusement. "I've got some cream that might help."

Going to the bathroom, Touya rummaged through a drawer and appeared back in the bedroom a moment later, holding a white tube in his hand. Approaching the bed he gently held Yuki's arm and began slowly massaging the transparent cream over the bruises. After switching arms and repeating the process, Touya turned his attention to Yuki's chest, while Yuki felt a light blush form on his cheeks. He squirmed a little, and Touya looked over at Yuki's face, which had gone still pinker.

"Does it hurt?"

"No..." said Yuki, squirming again. "It tickles!"

Touya grinned, and finished rubbing in the cream. Putting aside the bottle, he turned once again to his friend.

"That should help... but, that wasn't the reason you couldn't sleep, was it?"

Yuki bowed his head.

"No," he admitted.

Touya leaned forward, cupping Yuki's face in one hand and forcing Yuki to look him in the eye.

"Now, what's on your mind, Yuki?"

Yuki struggled for words.

"I-It's just... those men... they would have left me for dead in a while. And I was ready to die." Yuki took a breath and carried on, voice thick. "I was ready to die, because they said they would... do other things to me, and I was so scared... and they would have done those things if... and you might have been hurt, To-ya!"

"I wasn't, though."

"But you could have been! And if you had... it would be my fault..."

Yuki's voice was quiet now, and Touya saw that his eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"Yuki..."

"To-ya... I'm so sorry..." said Yuki in a whisper.

A single tear made its way slowly down his face, falling with a gentle plop on Touya's hand.


	4. Angel

**This last chapter was the hardest of all, and I'm still not sure whether it's as good as the others, but here it is anyway, the last chapter to Angel Bruises. Review?**

Touya's POV   
_Yuki's POV_

---------------

Touya was at a loss at what to do next. Yuki was... crying? In all the time he had known Yuki, Touya had not once seen his friend cry. His ever-present smile was so bright and cheerful, and Touya couldn't bear the thought of other people taking that smile away. Yet here was Yuki, sitting before him, tiny tear-drops making diamond tracks against his pale skin. He wanted that smile back, that smile like the sun itself; an Angel's smile. And suddenly, Touya knew exactly what he needed to do. Reaching out to put both hands on Yuki's shoulders, he pulled the smaller boy toward him, letting him know he was there.

_Yuki gasped at the strange sensation of being held, but, feeling the warmth of Touya's body against his, decided he quite liked it. He let himself be held, and comforted, by the elder boy, and the slow stream of tears soon vanished. It was then that Yuki noticed something very interesting._

"_To-ya... are you blushing?"_

"_No!"_

"... _Yes you are!"_

"_I am not!"_

_Yuki pulled back and, studying Touya's face, burst out into a delighted giggle._

"You look so cute when you blush, To-ya!"

"No I don't!"

But Yuki's smile was back, and Touya was relieved to note that it was as cheerful and sunny as ever. Growing serious again, Touya looked steadily at Yuki.

"Yuki... you shouldn't be sorry for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"But –"

"No, let me finish. It was my choice to face those men. And, even if it meant my getting hurt, I would do it all over again. You're special to me, Yuki, and I won't stand by and let you get hurt. Whether you like it or not, I will always be there for you if you need me."

Yuki was astonished at Touya's surprisingly smooth speech – he didn't often reveal his feelings so openly.

"To-ya... why?"

"Because..." whispered Touya, leaning forward to close the gap between them. "You are my Angel." And, very gently, he brushed his lips over Yuki's own.

_Yuki felt a rush of warmth fill his entire being. Common sense told him that this could not possibly be happening, that he should wake up from this pleasant dream now, before he made a fool of himself. His heart, however, commanded otherwise. Yuki found himself somehow moving his head to lie on Touya's chest, while the dark-haired boy lightly stroked his cheek. Yuki closed his eyes, surrendering himself to that touch, letting the sensation of Touya's body wash over him; cleansing him._

Ten minutes later found Yuki fast asleep, still embraced in Touya's arms. Touya, noting that fact grasped the blanket from the foot of the bed. Lying down, he let it cover both of them fully. Before also succumbing to sleep, he murmured out loud the one thing that had crossed his mind during that kiss. But then, Touya never could resist getting in the last word.

"You really do look much cuter than me when you blush, Yuki."


End file.
